A Different Love Story
by dearmisery
Summary: Bella has everything she ever wanted or so she thought until she develops feelings for someone else, and her whole life changes.
1. Somethings Wrong

A/N: Just to let you know I started writing this before Breaking Dawn came out which is why Renesme doesnt exist and such.

* * *

**Chapter 1:: [[Bella's POV]]  
**

It finally happened. I'm a vampire, I'm married to Edward, I have everything I thought I wanted….so why aren't I happy?

"Hello my love" Edward said, walking into our room and leaning down to kiss me. And I was glad for the billionth time that he still could not read my thoughts.

"How was hunting with your brothers?" I asked him, making sure to keep my tone light and upbeat so he couldn't detect my unhappiness.

"It was good. You and Alice should have come along." He replied.

"Maybe next time" I said.

"Bella, is something wrong?" He asked. Darn I still haven't gotten any better at lying.

"No, of course not, what could possibly be wrong?" I said. He wasn't convinced.

"Bella honey what is it?" He persisted.

"Nothing Edward everything is fine I swear." I said hoping to sound firm.

"Bella love you are still the worst liar I've ever met. Tell me what's wrong honey" He said.

"I don't know what it is. I'm just not as happy as I thought I would be.." I finished, lamely.

"You still miss him don't you?" Edward asked, his body tensing.

"Miss who?" I mumbled.

"Bella, you know who" He said.

"I have no idea what you're talking about Edward."

"You're not really going to make me say it, are you?"

I looked at him, confused.

"Jacob Black" He said, firmly.

"W-w-who?" I asked,

"Bella you know who. I don't know why your making me do this. I know how much it hurts you for me to say his name. I know you miss him. But I had no choice I had to kill him or they would have killed you." He said, his thoughts far away.

"I know that." I said quietly.

"Bella honey I'm sorry" He said pulling me into his arms and holding me tightly but I didn't want him to comfort me. I didn't want to be anywhere near him. I just wanted to be alone.

"I need to be alone, Edward" I said coolly, pushing away from him and walking out into the forest.


	2. Admissions

**Chapter 2::[[Edwards POV]]  
**

"Hey big brother what's up?" Alice said as she walked in. I was so worried about Bella I hadn't heard her come in and jumped slightly at her voice.

"Nothing really Alice" I said.

"Is something wrong? Where's Bella?" Alice asked.

"I don't know." Edward replied.

"You don't know?"

"No. She was upset and left a few hours ago..I haven't seen her since." Edward said.

"Why was she upset?" Alice wondered.

"We were discussing a certain werewolf" Edward said.

"Is she still upset about that? It's been four years." Alice said

"I thought she was over it but something seems to have brought it to her mind again." Edward commented.

"How could she still love him after they tried to kill us all?" Alice questioned.

"Alice! That is enough. Why don't you make yourself helpful and tell me where Bella is and if she is okay." Edward growled.

"I'm not a television Edward you can't just see whatever you want." Alice said.

"Well shouldn't you have seen where she was headed when she left?" Edward asked.

"You know I don't see her as strongly as the rest of you." Alice said, annoyance apparent in her voice.

"I'm going to go look for her." Edward said, jumping up off the sofa and heading out the door.

"Edward that is ridiculous she could be anywhere by now." Alice said.

"Then you have to help me. It will go much quicker if there are two of us looking. Maybe Emmet and Jasper will help as well. Between the four of us we should be able to find her. I just can't help but feel that she is in danger or she would have come back by now." Edward said.

"Oh alright lets go ask them. I'm sure she is fine though Edward. She is not as fragile as she used to be you know." Alice said, exasperated.

"This is hopeless. We've been searching for hours. We will never find her, Edward." Alice complained.

"I'm going to run back to the house to see if she came back." Edward said, already on his way.

"Okay, we'll keep looking." Jasper promised.

"Bella, honey, are you here?" Edward called as he neared the house. There was no response but she could be ignoring him so he decided to go look. He found her sitting in their bed looking at the charm bracelet, given to her years ago by Jacob.

"Bella, love, what's going on?" He asked, pulling her into his arms. "Please talk to me."

"I don't know Edward. I should be happy, but I'm not." Bella responded, wanting to pull away from him but afraid to hurt his feelings.

"Is this about Jacob? Do you still love him?" He asked, his pain evident in his expression.

"No. I'm not in love with him Edward. He made me happy and I'm unhappy, I miss that." Bella responded. "But Edward, I do have feelings for someone else."

"Who?" He asked his voice tight, his pain so apparent it hurt her too.

"I don't want to tell you Edward, I'm afraid." She responded.

"Bella, I wont hurt you. Please tell me." It was all he could do to focus on this conversation. He couldn't understand it. He thought everything was perfect.

"Your sister, Alice." Bella responded, so quietly even a vampire could hardly hear.

"What?" Edward asked, sure he had somehow misunderstood. His wife could not have just told him that she had feelings for his sister, that just didn't happen.

"Edward, I'm sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen. I'm so confused, please Edward don't hate me." Bella whispered, her husband had already started to walk toward the door but she knew he would still hear her. Edward went outside and called Alice, "Alice, I need to see you, now."


	3. Flashback

**Chapter 3::[[Alice's POV]]  
**

Alice had seen it coming of course. All weekend she has been more tense than usual. She knew it was getting harder for Bella to keep it a secret from Edward. She saw her telling him. She tried to talk her out of it of course but her vision had not changed. Bella was going to tell and both her brothers, for that's how she really saw Jasper, we're going to be hurt. She hated hurting them but there was nothing they could do. She and Bella were in love. She thought back to the day she first discovered Bella reciprocated her feelings and smiled.

~*~*~Flashback~*~*~

"Alice, have you ever had feelings for anyone other than Jasper?" Bella asked. Alice was shocked at first, had Bella somehow detected her feelings? Or maybe this wasn't about her maybe Bella had feelings for someone other than Edward and just wanted to know if Alice could empathize. But should she tell the truth or should she give the answer everyone expected of her? Since she was a vampire all these thoughts went through her mind at such a fast speed that Bella merely thought she was trying to remember. Finally, Alice decided to tell the truth, well part of it.

"Yes, I have." She said, quietly. "Please don't tell him."

"I won't, I promise." Bella said, she wasn't intending to get Alice in trouble. "Who?" It was the question Alice was dreading, hoping Bella wouldn't ask and would just be satisfied with a yes. She didn't know what to do. She couldn't tell her. Bella would surely hate her. After all Bella was married to her brother and couldn't possibly have feelings for her.

"You." She said, so impossibly quiet that even though Bella was a vampire now too she struggled to hear her. Alice hid her face in her hands. Bella hated her, she had to. She couldn't believe she had just told her secret, she had kept this secret for years and now she ruined everything. Bella would never want to see her again, she would probably tell Edward that they had to move. _Oh how could I have ruined everything?_ Alice asked herself. Bella still hadn't said anything and Alice stood to leave, "I'll just go, I'm so sorry." She said.

"Alice! Wait!" Bella called and flew to her side. "Alice, I-"She didn't know what to do. She couldn't say it, couldn't take this next step but if she didn't she would never have another chance.

"Yes, Bella?" Alice asked, surprised. Bella couldn't find the right words so she did what she had wanted to do for sometime now, she leaned over and kissed Alice much more passionately than she had ever kissed Edward.

~*~*~End Flashback~*~*~

She heard Edward call her. Heard the hurt and confusion in his voice and knew that Bella had done it, she had told Edward. She didn't know what to do, She couldn't face him. He would hate her. He hadn't done anything, he didn't deserve this. She didn't want to see him, but she knew she had to. She was almost to the clearing where he and Bella lived.

"Yes Edward?" She kept her voice calm, maybe this was about something else, she couldn't give anything away.


	4. Tears

**Chapter 4:: [[Edward/Bella POV]]**

Edward heard Alice coming and suddenly he didn't know what to do. He wanted to scream at Alice, he wanted to hurt her, and that made him hate himself. It wasn't her fault. He knew he couldn't face her now. He turned and ran as far away as he could. As he was running he realized that Alice and Bella were probably together at that very moment and he almost turned around and went back to tear them apart. Bella was HIS. _How could this be happening? _He thought to himself. Bella was his soulmate, they were supposed to be together forever. They were married and nothing bad had happened for years so how could this be happening? He thought everything was perfect. He thought they would be like Carlisle and Esme, together forever. He thought that Bella might still have some stray feelings for Jacob Black but never had he anticipated this. _How long had this been going on? _He wondered. _Should he have seen this coming? Was there some sign? _No there was no sign, no way for him to prepare himself for this hurt. He needed to talk to someone, but who? His first thought was Carlisle but what would he think? No he couldn't talk to Carlisle yet, he needed to talk to Bella and Alice but could he do so calmly? _I'll give it a few days, till I can control my temper_, he thought.

Meanwhile Bella had heard Edward call Alice and heard him run away before she had gotten there. She heard Alice come anyway and went outside to meet her. _She must hate me. _Bella thought. They had promised not to say anything, not to hurt Edward and Jasper and she had ruined everything, but she just couldn't keep hiding this from Edward couldn't keep being with him when it all felt so wrong. As Alice came into few, suddenly she didn't care if she was angry with her, she needed to her. She ran to her and literally fell into her arms, sobbing {A/N I know Vampires can't cry, but this is my story, so they can}

"Bella, honey, its okay. Shh don't cry, love." Alice said, soothingly rubbing her back.

"Don't you hate me?" Bella sobbed.

"Bella, love, I could never hate you." Alice said, finding the idea absurd.

"But I promised not to say anything. I'm sorry Alice, I didn't want to hurt him but I just couldn't keep doing it. I couldn't keep lying to him. I don't love him Alice, not that way. I can't keep pretending." She continued to sob, sure that she had somehow lost them both.

"Bella, I'm not angry at you. We knew that someday we would have to tell them, and the longer we waited the more they would have gotten hurt." Alice admitted.

"You mean you're not going to leave me?" Bella asked, her tears replaced by a ray of hope.

"Bella, honey, of course not, how could you even think such a thing? Things will be hard for awhile but I love you, this is the way things are supposed to be." Alice comforted her, and leaned down to seal her promise with a kiss.


	5. What's happened?

**Chapter 5:: [[Jaspers POV]]**

Something was definitely wrong, Jasper knew that much. He had been feeling Alice's confusion and hesitancy for sometime now and lately he had been feeling Bella's unhappiness. He figured it was just some girl thing, their moods changed more often than his brothers and he was used to unexplained moods. But when he felt Edward's extreme pain he knew that something was very wrong. Normally he couldn't feel emotions from that far away but because his pain was so intense he felt it and it nearly ripped his heart in half. _What could possibly cause my brother so much pain? _He wondered. In that moment he wished he had Edward's gift or Alice's, one that would be more useful to him. He needed to know what was wrong. _Was something wrong with Edward or Bella? Were they being attacked?_ He was about to go and find out when suddenly he couldn't feel it anymore, he knew it couldn't be because his pain had ceased rather he sensed it was because Edward was much too far away for even an emotion has intense as that one to be felt. Jasper wasn't sure what to do? Should he go and check on Bella? No surely Edward would have taken her with him wherever he had gone, he rarely left her alone for even a minute, and they had just been apart. He needed to find Alice, perhaps she had seen something. _But where was she? She said she had something she needed to do. Oh damn it! _What was he supposed to do now? He decided to talk to Carlisle surely he would have some advice as to what to do. Maybe he even knew what was wrong. After all Edward was his son and often talked to him about his problems.

"Carlisle." Jasper called softly, he knew he would be heard.

"Yes son?" Carlisle answered, he was still up in his office but they could hear each other perfectly, one good thing about being a vampire, I suppose.

"Could I talk to you for a moment?" Jasper said. Carlisle appeared almost instantly.

"Of course what is it?" He could sense that something was wrong from his son's tone.

"It's Edward." Jasper started, unsure of how to continue. Maybe he was making too big of a deal with it. Maybe it was a private matter his brother was dealing with and didn't want the whole family to know.

"What about him?" Carlisle asked, immediately concerned, of all of their adopted children in the last few years Edward has caused them to worry the most, but he thought things were fine for now.

"He's in pain." Jasper said, again he felt stupid, after all he had nothing more to tell Carlisle than that fact alone. "And he's gone."  
"Gone? What do you mean?" Carlisle asked. "And what sort of pain?"

"Emotional pain. I could feel it, but I could also sense that he was far away, I guess he was still running because the pain dulled and than disappeared but not in a way to make me feel that Edward was alright rather just that he had simply gotten to far away for me to feel it any longer." Jasper continued.

"And Bella?" Carlisle asked.

"I didn't feel anything from her but you know I don't feel her as strongly as I do the rest of the family. And you know Edward I'm sure she is with him. Unless.." Jasper wasn't sure whether or not to voice his next thought, it occurred to him that the only thing he could think of that could cause his brother that amount of pain was if something were to have happened to Bella. _But what could have happened?_

"Unless what son?" Carlisle prompted.

"Unless, something's happened to her. I can't think of anything else that would cause Edward so much pain. But I don't know what could have happened either. They seemed perfectly fine the last time we saw them and we would have known if they were attacked besides Bella and Edward are both capable of fighting off an attacker."

"Perhaps we should go to their house, make sure everything is okay, see if we can gather any information." Carlisle said, thoroughly worried now.

"Alright let's go." Jasper replied, already up and ready.


	6. Scary Predictions

_A/N: Sorry for the long update..ive had alot going on and havent been in the writing mood. I will try to update more often now. Keep reading and reviewing! :]]_

**Chapter 6:: [[Bella's POV]]**

Of course both Bella and Alice felt horrible about hurting Edward. But it was hard to feel that way now, lying in each other's arms just moments after coming together. They needed to talk about it, what they were going to do, should they tell the others? Should they stop seeing each other? They didn't know. But they couldn't think about that right now all they could think of was how much they loved each other.

"What are we going to do?" Bella asked, finally.

"We have to tell everyone." Alice said. "What else can we do?"

"Maybe we shouldn't do this. It's wrong. We're both married to wonderful guys." Bella said, hating the words but knowing they had to be said.

"But what about our feelings for each other?" Alice said, suddenly afraid she was going to lose Bella forever. "Don't we deserve to be happy?"

"Don't they?" Bella asked, quietly. She didn't know what to do. She wanted Edward to be happy but did that mean she had to sacrifice her own happiness? That didn't seem fair. But neither did hurting Edward this way. Oh if only she would have figured out her feelings from the beginning if only she hadn't of married Edward.

"Bella, honey, I love Jasper and of course I love my brother and I feel awful for hurting them, but we have to do what's right for us. Even if we did stay with them it wouldn't be fair to them when we really loved each other. I have to tell Jasper and we have to end things with them." Alice said.

"Your family's going to hate me." Bella said, it felt strange since she had been calling them her family for years.

"Bella, they are your family too and they won't hate you." Alice said, hoping she was right, what would they thing? Would they hate both of them?

"Of course they will. I'm hurting their family. I'm causing all these problems. Everyone would have been better off if I never came to Forks in the first place." Bella said, not believing Alice.

"I wouldn't be." Alice said, softly.

"Oh Alice, what are we going to do?" Bella cried, burying her head in her lovers shoulder.

"Shh Bella everything will be okay. They will understand, even Edward and Jasper will in time." Alice said calmly. "Please, Bella, what else can we do? I can't lose you." They were still holding each other when they heard a knock on the door. They hurriedly put on their clothes and went to the door, they were surprised to see Jasper and Carlisle standing outside.

"Is everything alright, Bella?" Carlisle asked.

"Where's Edward?" Jasper asked.

"He left. We had a fight." Bella, explained, curious as to how they knew he was gone.

"About what?" Jasper asked.

"Son, maybe we should go back to the house and sit down and talk about this calmly, if Bella wants to that is, it's her business, not ours." Carlisle said.

"Yes let's go." Bella said, looking back at Alice to see if it was okay, she nodded slightly. Bella wondered if Jasper could feel her guilt and fear. She knew he could. She wondered if he guessed what had happened, if that was the reason for his harsh tone. Jasper and Carlisle led the way with Alice and Bella close behind. Bella wanted to talk to Alice, but she knew there was no way to do so without the others hearing. _How were they going to do this? Shouldn't Alice talk to Jasper privately? Or would it be better this way? _She wondered where Edward was, if he was okay. Though she didn't love him the way he wished for her to love him she did care for him the one way one cares for a brother and she felt horrible for hurting him. She hoped he would come back soon, he needed to be around his family. Suddenly something occurred to her and she stopped walking. Jasper feeling her anguish turned around.

"What is it?" he asked, his voice softer but urgent.

"I-I-You-You-Edward-Don't think" Bella stuttered not even able to get the words out.

"Bella, what is it?" Alice asked, wishing she could hold her.

"No he wouldn't. Would he?" Bella asked still not able to fully explain what she was trying to say.

"Bella, wouldn't what? What's wrong?" Alice asked again, moving closer to her.

"Italy." She said softly, she didn't need to say anything else, everyone understood. Several years ago, when Edward thought he had lost Bella he went to Italy to ask the Volturi to kill him, when he got back he explained to Bella that he wasn't going to live without her. But this was different, wasn't it? Surely he felt differently this time? He wouldn't want to end his life would he? She wasn't sure.

"Alice, have you seen anything since he's been gone?" Jasper asked her.

She hadn't exactly been paying attention for the past several hours and now she felt guilty. She concentrated and said finally, "He isn't sure where he's going but it has crossed his mind."

Bella felt awful, she never meant for this to happen. She shouldn't have let him leave. She should have talked to him or made sure he was with his father or one of his brothers.

"This is all my fault." Bella said, collapsing to the ground.

"Come on, lets go into the house and you can tell us what's happened." Carlisle said, helping her to her feet. "Alice keep an eye on Edward, try to see if you can figure out where he is and what he plans to do."

"I will." Alice said.


End file.
